The 75th Hunger Games: Your Best Frienemy
by Hello83433
Summary: What if instead of sticking Katniss back in the arena in hopes of killing her, President Snow let her be and came up with a new twist for the third quarter quell. SYOT OPEN ONLY 5 SPOTS LEFT!
1. An intro to the Games

**Hello little ducks! So I was lying in bed just thinking thoughts when I had this thought...**

_**What if Snow recognized the threat of a rebellion and instead of pushing Katniss further, he let her be in hopes of it dying out?**_

**im a genius, right? Well, anyways this is the 75th Hunger Games, third Quarter Quell but DIFFERENT!**

**submit YOUR tributes using the form below in the form of a PM ONLY!**

**Now, let's hear a message from President Snow to find out what this irate Quarter quell's twist will be...**

**and one lat thing...I'm using the same arena as in the book/movie MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

The big screens came alive in each district square as the Capitol Logo appeared. Crowds soon gathered, knowing what was soon to come. President Snow appeared on the screen holding a white card with a 75 marked on it.

"Greetings everyone. I hope it has been a fruitful year in your districts. However, now is that exciting time of year again, and an even more exciting one this year. It is the third quarter quell and that means a slight twist to our events."

All of Panem is holding in a a breath, as the President looks down at the card and reads it...

"To show Panem that even the closest of bonds must be broken, each district will have a male and female tribute selected; however, they will be forced to bring their closest friend of the same gender with them to compete in the games. Four tributes from each district, 48 in total. That is all, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The screen showed the Capitol emblem to signify the end of the broadcast and then went black.

* * *

**No I am not expecting 48 SYOT's. -.- I'm expecting 24, but if more submit, that's fine. 2 tributes per person, not from the same district.**

**I will be coming up with your BFF's :) based on your tributes personality. But please tell me if you want a specific quality in your BFF. You also get to pick their name, but if I've got no name, I'm giving one.**

* * *

*******THE FORM*******

**Name:**

**Age(12-17):**

**Gender:**

**Phenotype(what you look like):**

**District:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Personality:**

**Occupation?:**

**Skills(3 Max):**

**Liabilities(things that hurt your chance, 4 max):**

**District Allies(give me numbers):**

**Weapon of Choice(1 only):**

**Other Weapons(2 Max):**

**Token:**

**1st Station you would go to during training:**

**Station you would NEVER appear at during training:**

**Volunteer or Reaped:**

**Best Friend Name:**

**Other weird information I might have forgotten or you want me to know:**

**{This form is on my profile!}**

*******SPONSOR QUESTION(50 points)*******

**Name one tribute from the ORIGINAL 75th Hunger Games(Catching Fire) OTHER THAN District 12, 4 , 7, and 3. **

***No time limit***

***Sponsor questions are also limited to PM only***


	2. Tributes

**Hello everyone! This is where you can find the tributes and their various status. This includes; training score, hunger and sleep, kills, living status, place in games.**

***Currently I am still accepting tributes***

**District 1- FILLED! :D**

Female-Tsubaki Revlon(xRuex)

Best Friend: Demani Paylor

Male: Jasper Carlyle (Lorelai Sophia Petrova)

Best Friend: Gem Ryder

**District 2-FILLED! :D**

Female-Maura Ross(Rosemarie Benson)

Best Friend: Jemima Forester

Male: reserved (Known777)

**District 3**

Female

Male: Ivo Coin (Miracle Jane)

Best Friend: Cradton Lewis

**District 4- FILLED! :D**

Female: Marisa Silverstein (Lorelai Sofia Petrova)

Best Friend: Angelica Vincent

Male: Titus Edfor (epictomguy)

Best Friend: Tyrone Clesh

**District 5-FILLED! :D**

Female: Roma Nites (CudgeeTeam)

Best Friend Name: Nira Deenatch

Male: Isaak Flaus (Ff won't let me do emoticon 'P)

Best Friend: Buzz Creau

**District 6**

Female

Male

**District 7-FILLED! :D**

Female: Reyna "Red" Granger (17headlines)

Best Friend: Mae Black

Male: June Rowan(Padani)

Best Friend: Heath Linford

**District 8-FILLED! :D**

Female: Amber(Amy) Valor (TheOnlyPotato)

Best Friend: Lyndan Core

Male: Pascal Ingenio (CudgeeTeam)

Best Friend Name: Mari Whiston

**District 9**

Female: Valeria Rosehearty (Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever)

Best Friend: Rosinia Willis

Male

**District 10**

Female: Katri Flamstead (Miracle Jane)

Best Friend: Silver Roxen

Male

**District 11-FILLED! :D**

Female: Peach Delium (Ff won't let me do emoticon 'P)

Best Friend: Olivia Naring

Male: Cadius Nottic (shock689)

Best Friend: Celius Delun

**District 12-FILLED! :D**

Female: Amarylis Oakland (Moonyshazeleyedprincess)

Best Friend: Rory Hawthorne

Male: Jacob Coal (TimmayIsAwesome)

Best Friend: Jeffery Alpt

*******SPONSOR QUESTION(20 points)*******

**Which tribute was Peeta fighting with underwater in the games?**

***No time limit* *answers only in PM's***


	3. Sponsors

*******SPONSORS*******

**Here is where you will find the sponsors, you! You don't have to send a tribute to be a sponsor, if you want to, just yell at me and I will get your name up here.**

**Rosemarie Benson: 50 points**

**padani: 55 points**

**Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever: 100 points**

**shock689: 50 points**

**Moonyshazeleyedprincess: 75 points**

**17headlines: 60 points**

**Lorelai Sofia Petrova: 70 points**

**TimmayIsAwesome: 50 points**

**xRuex: 40 points**

**MiracleJane: 20**

**$How to Earn Points$**

**Correctly answer sponsor question- Various amounts**

**Review the Games-10 points per chapter**

**Follow story- 5 points**

**Favorite Story- 5 points**

*******SPONSOR SHOP*******

**If there is something you don't see in here, yell at me and I'll add it...probably.**

**️ ️ ️FOOD ️ ️ ️ ️**

**District 11 Bread(4 hours energy)- 10 points**

**District 4 Fish(6 hours energy)-15 points**

**Capitol Meal(9 hours energy)- 40 points**

**Metal Water Canteen(filled and refillable)- 35 points**

**️ ️ ️SHELTER ️ ️ ️ ️**

**Sleeping Bag(4 hours comfortable rest-you may risk more)-45 points**

**Tarp(dryness OR 2 hours comfortable sleep-you may risk more)-35 points**

**️ ️WEAPONS ️ ️ ️ ️**

**Knife-45 points**

**Sword-60 points**

**Axe- 45 points**

**Spear- 55 points**

**Bow(10 arrows)- 95 points**

**10 Arrows- 35 points**

**Trident- 100 points**

**️ ️MEDICINE ️ ️ ️ ️**

**Burns(2 uses)- 35 points**

**Shallow Cut(2 uses)- 40 points**

**Deep Cut(1 use)- 45 points**

**Infection Aid(1 use)- 60 points**

**Sleep Syrum(make a tribute sleep 30 mins-tribute must be in range of your tribute)-90 points**

**️ ️ ️OTHER ️ ️ ️ ️**

**Rope(get creative with this one)-85 points**

**Clothing(1 Jacket, shirt, OR pants)- 100 points**

**Flint and Steel(start a fire)- 150 points**

**Armor(full body minus head, hands, and feet, lasts 2 days)- 400 points**

**Pocketwatch(safely know what time it is)- 350 points**

**Oh and no more sponsor questions until I get D1 filled so I can write their reaping. :) INCENTIVE!**


	4. Reapings 1 and 5

**Fun Fact(s):**

**1) On paper, this chapter is 5 and a half pages long. FRONT AND BACK.**

**2) this chapter is 3,360 words long...without all of this bold stuff at the beginning and end.**

**3) This story has 1,000 views! Keeps reading guys, I love you!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**DISTRICT 1**

**Tsubaki's POV**

I racedaround the house, up a flight of stairs and down two more. My favorite knife was missing-again! People say I'm forgetful, but I'm not, it's my siblings Ruby, Sterling, and Hana that hide everything I own. Do my parents care? No, because I'm a fighter, so apparently I have to fight for my stuff.

"RUBY!" I scream from the training basement. "Did you hide my knife?" The faint noise I hear tells me she is eating so I jog up the stairs and ask her again. To my expectations, she shakes her head 'no' while eating a breakfast burrito.

Figures, no one would admit to taking my things. I was the most feared girl in my class and yet, people still messed with me for whatever reason. As I'm walking down the hallway, something hits the wall to my right about two feet from my face. The only way I know is because it was thrown with such force that the tip of it protruded from my side of the wall. I know instantly what it is.

"Sterling!" I March into the open door to find my older brother trying desperately to wiggle my knife out of the wall. "What the hell, stop taking my things! Especially my knives!" Pushing him aside, I yank the metal, aerodynamic weapon free, not caring that it left a gaping hole in the wall. Sterling shouldn't have taken my knife.

"Tsubaki, your weapons area he most Capitol like, it's not fair that you get to train with those and I have to settle for District 2 produced lucky Demani has an inside with the Capitol."

"Hey! At least you _do_ get to train. Be grateful we are District 1 children and not born to District 10." I point to him with the knife, clearly done with this argument. "Now stop whining and STOP taking my things! Especially my knives!" I walk out and slam the door while Steling stood there, dumbfounded.

After eating and showering, I put on the dress Demani gave me for my birthday. It was pure white with grey ruffles cascading down to my knees. Paired with my grey flats and a pair of grey pearl earrings-not to mention my silly black hair neatly done up in a high ponytail-I looked like I was worthy of the Capitol.

Demani met me outside of her house and we talked for a while, discussing random things, mostly the games though.

"So, we're going in together or not at all." Demani states, holding a yellow Daisy her 5 year old sister picked for her.

"Yep, I don't pan on volunteering this year though, there are way too many tributes and the stakes are too high." I say, looking at the flower.

"Really, but you train so hard. So do I-"

"But there can only be one winner Demani." I interject.

"Yea, you're right." Demani states, rising from her seat on the porch. "Come on, let's get to the square before it gets crowded." And we start off the short walk to the Justice Building.

**Jasper's POV**

Gem and I had walked in front of the Justice Building at least a dozen times were nervous as ever with this quarter quell twist. Each slip this year had TWO names on it. You and your best friend. I'm almost certain that this wasn't the original twist But thanks to the "star crossed lovers of District 12" it was coarse it would be District 12 to defy the Capitol, and now we all suffer the consequences.

Oh well, no use in crying over spilled milk, at least that's what my mother would say. There's nothing I can do about it now. Being a guy, I was ready before schedule and Gem had met up with me here about a half hour ago. There were a few other guys and gals in the square but I bet most of them were still squeezing in a few last hours of training.

"Hey Jasper, so what do you think this year? Twice the amount of times your name is in that bowl." Gem statd, staring at the male tributes' bowl on stage.

"I try not to think about it Gem, but I'll be ready if I'm selected and so will you. I just hope that neither of us are reaped or if ee are, someone will volunteer. Although there probably won't be ,any volunteers this year."

"Or...there could be a TON of volunteers! People will want to work together in the arena! Your best friend is a free ally!" Gem practically yells at me.

"Are you thinking about volunteering Gem?"

"No, no! If there is any chance of us NOT going into those death games-because we all know that's what they are-I'll take it!" Gem stated, pointing at the marble Justice Building.

"How long until we find out who is getting sent to the Capitol?" I question, not finding a clock anywhere. I really didn't like the games, I wasn't crazy to volunteer like everyone else was, wanting to bring glory to my district. Gem was almost the same-almost. I think it was this mutual dislike of the games that brought us together and we stuck like glue afterwards.

About an hour later, all of the adolescents were crowded into the square. Gem and I stood next to each other in the 17 year olds section. I was dressed in a blue checkered polo with grey slacks while Gem was in a solid marron button up with black slacks. The escort walked on stage, Namika, I think her name was. The crowd went silent, this was the moment four of us would be whisked away from life in District 1.

**Namika's POV**

"Hello, hello everyone. Welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games!" I looked around with my gold eyes-especially colored for the luxurious District 1-seeing a lot of excited faces, just waiting to volunteer. Of coarse there were also some not so excited ones too, but I didn't want to focus too much on the negativity. I recited my speech on the history of the hunger games and the history of the quarter quell perfectly, adding chirps and claps for excitement.

"Now, as always...ladies first." I waved over to the glass bowl and shuffled through the slips, feeling for a special pair of young women. I plucked out a slip from the side of the bowl and went back to the microphone, unfolding the slip to read...

"Tiffany Stire and Leyana Maya" I looked around the girls section, easily spotting the 13 year-old and a more shy 12 year-old emerging from the masses. They embraced, which was adorable- and walked hand-in-hand up to the stage. "Wonderful! Any volunteers?"

**Tsubaki's POV**

I watched from the crowded 16 year-old section, Demani is a few rows in front of me with the 15 year-olds. I watched as Namika drew a slip from the female tribute bowl. I watched as the names left her lips. I listened for my Or Demani's name but neither eres heard. I felt relieved. I watched a tiny 13 year-old come forth and an even smaller 12 year-old. I watched them embrace, they were innocent. They were too young to be in the games. Without even thinking, the words leave my lips.

"WE VOLUNTEER!"

**Namika's POV**

I hear the words and my head snaps to the 16 year-olds. "Come. Come." I speak, shooing the reaped girls back to their sections. The girl who volunteered came forward and brought a 15 year-old with her. "What are your names?"

"Tsubaki Revlon" The 16 year-old raven black beuty states. Her friend is a little more timid, but comes forward.

"Demani Paylor." A long applause follows her.

"...Well then, thank you volunteers! Now, onto the boys!"

There were fewer names in this bowl, but it was still exciting! I dug a slip out of the bottom of the bowl and speed walked to the mic-can't waste anymore time. Ooh! Very exciting names, the Capitol will love them!

"Gem Ryder and Jasper Carlyle!" The duo emerge from the sea of 17 year-olds, a big frown on one of their faces. They came up to the stage and again I asked for volunteers; however, this time it was dead silent. Interesting, the tributes shook hands and were ushered backstage for goodbyes. I saw family member leaving, some proud and some with tears in their eyes. When time is up, I ushered the four onto the train and told them lunch was in an hour. It was going to be an interesting ride.

**DISTRICT 5**

**Isaak Flaus' POV**

I walked down the pathway-away from the electrical towers- towards the small shacks we call District 5. I'm not complaining, we are a LOT better off than some other districts; however, we aren't the lapdog that Districts 1 and 2 are.

"Buzz! It's 11:00 ! The work shift is over!" I called up to him. Buzz and I had been friends since we were young, pushing each other in the mud, going over to each other's houses... we just went together like a good sandwich. As soon as we were 15, we joind the workforce. Since we are still small and agile, we get to climb the towers and make sure everything up there is still working. It's a dangerous job, but it pays decently and neither of us sign up for tesserae...much. There are still days when we don't bring enough home.

Buzz finally arrived on the path after clocking out and receiving his pay for the day. We continued walking down the path and anothe of our friends joind us-Macy. She was an energetic one, though no one really knew why. buzz and I had this theory that she was electrocuted when she was young.

We eventually made it back to town, where Macy left for her house. Buzz and I decided to stay at his house to get ready for the reaping Since he had nicer clothes and we were close in size anyways. When we reached his place I made sure to say 'Hi' to his mom as we headed to his room.

"Man, I don't know why we have to look nice. Your name is only in there 3 times and mine 5. We aren't going to be reaped."

"do you not remember what the twist was Buzz?" I say as I'm looking through his shirts. He doesn't respond so I continue. "It's you AND your best friend going into the games. So technically both of us have our names in there 8 times. That is a lot!"

"Plus any other people who consider you their best friend." Buzz chimed. Not helping.

"Yea, exactly. We are in the most danger of being reaped this year."

"Well so are the others, did you think about that Sherlock?" A shirt hit my head, temporarily blinding me. When I removed the arictle of clothing from my head, I noticed it was a tan turtleneck. It seemed to me it was too hot to wear it.

"No, it's the middle of July Buzz, come on." I said, throwing it back at him.

"Come on, it's your favorite shirt Isaak!"

"How do you know I ave a favorite shirt?" I ask, holding up a striped tee-shirt.

"Because we are best bros." my 'bro' says with a smirk on his face. He threw the turtleneck back to me.

"Fine, but only if you wear this." I threw the tee-shirt at him. He looked at it, made a face, and crumpled it up. "If you don't wear it, I won't wear this."

"Fine, you win Isaak." Buzz slipped the tee on, and I pulled the turtleneck on over my head.

**Roma's POV**

Leaning in I heard the electric buzz of each line except one. The one labeled '12'. I looked at a monitor that showed the electric levels distributed to each district and the Capitol, everyone seemed to be fine including 12. This happened all the time so I'm never sure if it's faulty wiring or if 12 keeps their power off. Either way, I'll be blamed for it. I grabbed my things and clocked out, grateful for my simple job. So many jobs in 5 were dangerous, everyone clawed for a job like mine, not that I'm gloating. The only reason I got this job was because I also had to look after Mathias, my younger brother.

My walk home is relatively short, only 5 minutes. I'm always excited to get home, my brother is my life. I love him so much, he's like a mini me. I have no idea what would happen if he went into the games, well I do know I just prefer not to think about it. He has a few more years to go anyways.

before I know it, I'm home and greeted by none other than my 9 year-old brother spinning a Panem flag around, occasionally throwing it in the air. I think he's trying to break something.

"Where are Ma and Pa, Mathias?" I ask him. He drops his flag and points at the small eat-in area we call a kitchen.

"Well, let's go and join them."

My family is small, with a grand total of 4 of us. There's my mom, Sorly. She is the most amazing, caring mother anyone could ask for. My dad, Parnell isn't home much, but when he is he tries to make time for us. Thinking about our family sends me into a stupor and I'm knocked out of it when I hear my mother.

"Roma." I shake my head. "Did you hear me?" I shake my head again. "Well, didn't Nira want to meet you by the power grids before the reapings?"

Oh yea. I alsomt forgot. Nira and I had been friends since birth, our parents were friends so we got to hang out a lot when ee were younger. Now since Nira's dad passed from a particularly bad case of the flu, she hasn't come by as often; however, we hang out constantly on the outskirts of town away from the hustle and bustle. I scarf down an apple crumb muffin and go to change so I can meet up with Nira like I said I would.

"Oh Roma, before you go. Take this and give it to Nira. I want her to use it as a toke if she gets reaped."

My mother is caring and all, but sometimes I think she cares a little too much for Nira. She practically treats her like a daughter. My mom hands me a small case, I don't open it but I'm curious as to what's inside. I don't queetion my parents much anymore, but I do want to know why they didn't hand me something. I rush out the door to prevent my mind from talking out loud.

**Nira's POV**

The gentle breeze blows through the windmills that power our world. Clean, quiet energy. The stark opposite of the games. The games were filthy, loud and unruly yet, peole(including me) still loved to watch the bloodbath and survival of the fittest. When I was little, I always dreamed of going into the games. Winning against all odds. I had stood on the sidelines long enough now. I planned on volunteering this year, unless I was reaped. The only regret I have is dragging Roma into this.

I see Roma now, coming up the hill in an orange skirt and flowered tee. There is a box in her hands.

"Hey Nira." She calls to me, sitting on the grass beside me.

"Hey, Roma." I respond simply."We have a half hour to kill before the reaping." I say, checking my watch. She nods and we sit in silence for a minute.

"Oh, my parents wanted you to have this As a token." Roma says, handing the navy blue box over.

"A box? How thoughtful of them!" I remark in my best Capitol accent, playing with her. She pushes me over and I roll on the ground, dropping the box.

"No silly, there's something in it." Roma picks up the box and opens it. "Woah, check this out!"

Inside the box are two bracelets. Each identical to the other. They have our names on them and a few charms; a lightning bolt, a red flag, and some other things.

"Your parents are so cool." I say in awe. I have no idea how they were able to afford these, they were beautiful and represented our district perfectly. She put hers on and helped me place mine on my wrist.

"I think we need to get going." I say, looking at the now crowded square. We start of, hand-in-hand.

**Tearte's POV**

Ah, another year another set of tributes! This time there would be four. Amazing! Especially for the gamemakers, the arena had to be massive to accommodate this many tributes.

Time went by in a blur, my speech was recited In only 5 short minutes. The district was...alive to say the least. Time to select the tributes. I arrived at the females tribute bowl and drew out a slip or five, my hands were quite big. I picked one out and dumped the other four back in.

"Roma Nites and Nira Deenatch." No one came forward. Awkward. I waited a little while the peacekeepers looked for the missing girls. Two girls rushed in from the entry way and quickly filed into the 15 and 16 year-old sections. Those must be them. Time to call the names again.

"Roma Nites and Nira Deenatch." The two looked at each other and came forward, albeit still out of breath from wherever they just came from. I asked for volunteers and, like many years preceding this one, got none.

Alright then, after that episode, it was time to move onto the boys. I fished around and retrieved a slip. "Isaak Flaus and Buzz Creau." One boy emerged, pulling at his turtleneck and walking forward. After a second, the other came forward. Again I asked for volunteers but none turned up. "Alright, shake hands." The four did as they were told and not a second later were rushed into the building For goodbyes. Thanks to the girls we were running late and I was determined not to be THAT district this year.

the boys didn't get that many visitors so once they were done, a peacekeeper took them to the train while I waited for the girls. One of them finished up, Nira, I think, and paused outside Roma's door. When I tried to escort her, she refused.

"No, I'm waiting for my friend!" Luckily for me, Roma wasn't too long. Once she finished up with visitors, I ushered the girls onto the train car and we sped off to the Capitol.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review please? I wrote this chapter especially long for the wait. I'm going on Christmas break soon so there should be more chapters coming your way! And just to be clear your tributes are...**

**DISTRICT 1:**

**Tsubaki Revlon**

**DemanI Paylor**

**Jasper Carlyle**

**Gem Ryder**

**DISTRICT 5:**

**Roma Nites**

**Nira Deenatch**

**Isaak Flaus**

**Buzz Creau**

***SPONSOR QUESTION*(cus that's what you've been waiting for) (50 points)**

**There is a reference(or two) to an extracurricular activity that I participate in IN THIS CHAPTER. What is the activity?(Hint: it is NOT a sport, BUT it DOES take place in school)**

**~Time Limit: Until next reaping is put up~**


End file.
